


loud like love

by bfcure



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Eleventh Doctor, F/M, Fluff, Other, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Любовь — это красиво





	loud like love

Долгое время Рори уверен: Доктор его только терпит, как досадное приложение к обожаемой Амелии Понд. Эми любит его и не может отказаться от путешествий во времени и пространстве. И чтобы она не разрывалась между домом и мечтой, Рори получает приглашение в ТАРДИС и… двухъярусную кровать. Впрочем, последнее им с Эми ничуть не мешает. Спать, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, очень приятно.

А потом на одной из планет, где жадный правитель попытался присвоить себе всю пресную воду, Рори предлагает нечто невозможное, нарушающее все законы физики: переместить воду за пределы дворца, превратив её в облака. А потом вода вернётся к людям, пролившись на землю дождём.

— Ты гений! — восклицает Доктор и, прежде чем унестись вверх по лестнице, целует Рори в губы. Как будто так делал всегда. И весь мир Рори переворачивается.

Он внезапно осознает, что Доктор, любящий щёлкнуть Эми по носу, потянуть её куда-то за руку, потрепать по волосам, прикасается и к нему тоже: хлопает по плечу, дёргает за футболку. И небольно щёлкает по носу, конечно.

Поцелуй не становится исключением из правил. Довольно скоро Рори узнаёт, что Доктор обожает целоваться, пусть и довольно невинно. Рори и Эми охотно ему отвечают.

— Доктор, а у тебя есть комната? — спрашивает Эми после того, как они простояли в зале управления ТАРДИС, обнимая друг друга, все трое, не меньше десяти минут.

Доктор пожимает плечами, но всё же ведёт их дальше по коридору. Его спальня обнаруживается рядом с библиотекой, которая в бассейне. Кровать в ней просто огромная. Эми плюхается на неё первой.

— Какая мягкая! — восхищённо выдыхает она.

«ТАРДИС знала, что делает», — думает Рори. Обниматься лёжа и правда удобнее. Они так и засыпают в обнимку, не размыкая рук. Устроив головы у Доктора на груди, Эми и Рори соприкасаются носами. В комнате тихо, и слышно лишь, как ровно дышит Эми, гудит ТАРДИС и как стучит сердце Доктора. Одно из. Ведь у него их два, и Рори нравится думать, что одно из них бьётся для него, а другое — для Эми.

Ситуация повторяется и постепенно превращается а рутину. Эми и Рори спят в одной кровати с Доктором и целуются до дрожи в коленях. Но это всё.

— Я не могу представить Доктора и секс в одном предложении, — однажды задумчиво говорит Рори. Пикантность ситуации заключается в том, что они с Эми голые, взмокшие, и Эми неторопливо двигается на его члене в позе наездницы, рвано дыша ему в губы. Рыжие волосы растрепались и похожи на огненный ореол.

— Он упоминал, что путешествует с внучкой, — продолжает Рори, а потом задушенно стонет, когда Эми с ухмылкой сжимает мышцы, и удовольствие разгорается внутри жаркой волной. — А чтобы на свет появилась — ох! — внучка, у Доктора должна быть дочь. Или сын. Боже, сделай так ещё раз…

— Грязные разговорчики не твой конёк, — смеётся Эми и целует его так, что перед глазами Рори взрываются метафорические фейерверки, и он кончает, крепче сжимая пальцы на плечах Эми. Чёрт, только бы не осталось синяков. Секунды спустя Эми следует за ним, до крови прикусывая его нижнюю губу. Рори не жалуется. Это малая цена за наслаждение, бурное и бесконечное, как море.

— Что касается сына или дочери Доктора, — отдышавшись, произносит Эми, — мы не знаем, как галлифрейцы заводят детей. Может, они размножаются почкованием.

Рори фыркает, и Эми хитро прищуривается.

— Слабо спросить?

Как выясняется, не слабо. Хотя… спрашивает Рори про желание заниматься сексом, а не размножение. Тем не менее, он не изменяет себе и задаёт этот вопрос, когда они находятся на планете нудистов, где ношение одежды карается законом. Обнажённый Доктор красив странной, неповторимой красотой. Кто-то другой, возможно, показался бы слишком худым или бледным. Доктора хочется касаться, чтобы узнать, такая ли бархатная его кожа на ощупь, как кажется.

— Я не вижу смысла в обмене телесными жидкостями, — отвечает Доктор. — Предпочитаю тратить своё время с пользой.

— Например, убегать от космических пиратов? — улыбается Эми.

— Космические пираты — это круто! — Доктор делает вид, что обиделся, но его выдают морщинки в уголках глаз.

В его асексуальность верится. Он не стесняется своей наготы, вернее, не обращает на неё никакого внимания, как и на скопление голых гуманоидов вокруг. Машина для изменения климата интересует его гораздо больше.

Поэтому Доктор, Эми и Рори продолжают обниматься, целоваться и спать вместе на восхитительном матрасе Доктора. Правда, скоро возникает одна проблема. В отличие от повелителя времени, Эми и Рори секс нужен, и даже очень. Но, когда они уединяются в своей бывшей спальне с двухъярусными кроватями («Лесенка — это круто!»), Доктор не спит и бродит по коридорам ТАРДИС, как заблудившийся путник.

Эми предлагает решение: никуда не уходить, когда ими овладеет желание.

— Доктор вряд ли оценит превращение в вуайериста поневоле, — возражает Рори и вздрагивает, услышав его шаги за спиной.

Доктор недоумённо хмурится.

— Я сказал, что лично я не нуждаюсь в этом виде близости. Про вас я ничего не говорил. К тому же, любовь — это очень красиво.

На следующий день (вечер? утро?) Рори и Эми впервые раздеваются перед Доктором. Поначалу это непривычно, но уже через пять минут Рори забывает о стеснении. Эми жарко шепчет:

— Хочу твои пальцы внутри, Центурион. И твой язык.

Рори послушно опускается на колени и перехватывает взгляд Доктора: внимательный, одобряющий.

Эми сладкая на вкус, как неведомый фрукт с планеты, название которой Рори забыл. Он дразнит языком нежные складочки. Стоны Эми звучат как музыка. Одной рукой Рори гладит её колено, всем телом ощущая, как Доктор на них смотрит. От этого эмоции в тысячу раз ярче. Давление в паху становится невыносимым, и когда стон Эми обрывается на полувздохе, Рори чувствует и свой подступающий оргазм. Он не в силах его остановить. Это как буран – сопротивляться бесполезно.

После Доктор целует их по очереди и гладит по плечам и спине. Прикосновения лёгкие, но они успокаивают, привязывают к реальности. Доктор бесцеремонно устраивается между ними, и это так правильно. Каждый нашёл своё место — в чужом сердце и ТАРДИС.

Рори не хочется, чтобы это когда-нибудь кончалось.


End file.
